The Start of Something Dramatic?
by JayY006
Summary: When best friends Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon fall for each other during Senior Year, will Paul buckle under the peer pressure of his teammates and betray Stephanie and risk losing the one person he cares most about? Will Steph listen to all the rumors around school about the one person she thought was always honest with her? How much DRAMA can they take before enough is en
1. To Be or Not To Be That is the Question!

It was the first morning of senior year. Stephanie McMahon wakes from her deep, dream induced slumber as her alarm blares. The blue-eyed brunette stretches her arms over her head and then reaches over and turns off her alarm. It's the first day of senior year and she can't wait. Maybe this year she'll get what she's been waiting on for a very long time. The chance to tell the man of her dreams she's in love with him. As she sits in bed her phone rings, knocking her out of it. She reaches over to get the phone and 'Paul calling' is what it says.

"Speak of the devil," she says smiling at the phone.

"Hey, I was just dreading talking to you," Stephanie answers.

"Oh, is that how it is McMahon? After knowing each other as long as we have, I mean really?"

"No that's not how it is, I promise. We'll always be best friends, no matter what."

"Now that McMahon is what I like to hear," Paul answers back smiling.

"So, ready for the first day of senior year?"

"Oh hell yeah, you know I am. I can't wait to be out of here."

"Oh, so you were planning on leaving just like that?"

"No Stephanie, of course you're coming with me."

Stephanie sighs and looks down at her bedroom floor. She couldn't go with him even if he wanted her to; Trish wouldn't appreciate that too much. "Well, too bad I can't."

"Why can't you," Paul asks confused?

"Well, Trish of course!"

"Oh, you mean my ex-girlfriend?"

"Wait, what? What do you mean ex?"

Stephanie's heart skips a beat as he tells her what she has been hoping for months was going to happen. She hated that stupid bitch with everything in her, and it wasn't only the fact of stealing Paul, Stephanie had hated Trish Stratus since the eighth grade when Trish told the whole school lies about her and what she "did" over summer vacation. Now she could tell Paul everything, since they weren't together anymore.

"I mean we broke up last week Steph, I told her that we needed to see other people, being it is our last year and all, and it's not like I was in love with her or anything anyways." Paul hates lying to Steph, but he can't tell her the reason they really broke up, not when all he'll be is the sympathy case. That's not what he wants to be for Stephanie, he wants to be her everything.

Stephanie goes off into her own little day dreaming world, while Paul, still talks on and on about what went wrong.

"And… Steph, Stephanie, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… sorry kind of went out of it there for a little bit."

"I'll say. So, I have to get ready, but I'll be by in a little bit to pick you up. You can ride with the most popular kid in school on the first day."

"Ha, you think you're funny Levesque. You're so conceded sometimes I swear."

"Ms. McMahon, I most certainly am not, I just like to give in to what my peers think of me, makes it a whole lot easier than going through the trouble of being me. Don't you think?"

"No Paul, I like the non-conceded jock you. You're a really great guy whether you want to let everyone else see it or not."

"Thanks Steph and that is why you'll be the only one who has ever seen or ever will see me that way, because you understand me, while everybody else doesn't."

"Well, as long as you don't hide the real you from me, I'll be ok, I promise."

"Good, but alright I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye Paul." Stephanie hangs up the phone too fast for Paul to have a chance of replying.

"I love you Stephan… If you only knew Steph, if you only knew."

What Stephanie doesn't know is that Paul has been in love with her since freshman year when he took her to hang out at the park; they were sitting on a bench while she was talking about some guy she liked. He was listening to her talk and feeling really jealous of this guy, and didn't know why but, his feelings for her seemed to change. He didn't know how, all he knew is he has seen her in a different light since then. He wants to tell her how he feels, but is scared of her rejecting him because her thinking of him as only a friend. He doesn't blame her for not liking him though, how could she when at school everyone thinks he has screwed every girl he's dated and has him pegged as a stupid jock. Of course Stephanie knows the truth, but she probably still didn't want to be around that fake stuff. He loves everything about her. Her beauty, brains, charm, just every little thing gets to him. Her eyes are what hit him the most, when he looks into her eyes he feels like he's looking into her soul, and he's the only one that can see into it. But, she'll never be his. Not when every other guy is after her, and she probably won't give him the time of day anyhow.

"Guess I'll have to just stick with friends then huh Steph?"

Back in Stephanie's room, she sits and stares at her bathroom door, while trying to figure out why Paul doesn't love her, like she loves him. She has loved Paul since the night in the park freshman year, he begged her to dance, there was no music but, he wanted to dance anyhow. She would do anything Paul asked her to, she may put up a fight each and every time, but she knows if he asks her to jump off a cliff, nine times out of ten she'll do it. Only problem being that he is the star athlete and Mr. popular to everyone else, while to her, he is just Paul Michael Levesque. She may be head cheerleader but she doesn't want to be with Paul as the cute and popular couple, because she knows that is what it would turn out like. Just like with him and Trish last year. Trish and Paul started dating at the start of junior year, their relationship turned into the drama fest of a life time, and Stephanie just doesn't want that. She wants the sweet, kind, caring, lovable, romantic, and shy guy she has known for almost five years. But, when Paul became the star athlete during freshman year, he became known as the cocky, inconsiderate, conceded, manipulative jock. He dates girls and makes people think all he does is "hit it and quit it" which isn't the case at all. Stephanie knows he is still a virgin, as is she, but people don't consider it cool, so Paul doesn't either. Stephanie actually likes to think that if her and Paul ever really get together, that he could be her only, and her his only. They would belong to each other in the fullest sense of the word. But, it doesn't look like that is going to happen.

"Guess we'll always be friends, huh Paul?"

Paul gets to Steph's house at seven, school doesn't start till' eight so he figures he'll take her to get some breakfast. Paul walks to the door and rings the doorbell. He's nervous seeing her as he hasn't seen her almost all summer. The door opens and he thanks God it's her dad.

"Paul, how are you son," Vince asks?

"I'm doing great sir, how are you and the wife?"

"Were doing well, come on, come in. Have a seat and relax, Stephanie will be down in a couple of minutes. Do you want something to drink?"

"Umm, no thank you sir, I was going to take Steph to breakfast before school starts."

"Ok Paul sounds good, but can I talk to you for a second about Stephanie?"

"Umm, yeah ok, so what is it?"

"Well, I need you to watch after her this year, seems she has an eye for some guy in the school, I just don't want her getting hurt, or me having an asshole for a son-in-law."

"Ha-ha, Vince I promise you no guy will come near her unless I have a say so. I'll take care of her."

He doesn't want to be too forward, but Vince is hoping that Paul got the just of what he's saying. He wants Paul to keep Stephanie away from all boys period. Except Paul of course, he wouldn't mind having him for a son-in-law, he knows Stephanie likes Paul, and they would be perfect together. Vince knows he has to let Paul know in a more bold way that he needs to make his move.

"Paul I am being serious right now. I know you will take care of her, just don't let anybody hurt her."

"Vincent, if Stephanie has an asshole near her trust me, I will personally beat the hell out of him."

"And that my boy is what I like about you; you protect my daughter and make sure she's treated right. Not every man will do that."

"Yeah, well I'm not every other guy."

"I know you aren't Paulie, I know you aren't."

After the conversation ends, Paul sits there for a second then he hears her bounding down the stairs, he starts smiling as he gets up, jogs over to the bottom of the steps and stands smiling at her.

"Paul!" Stephanie jumps in to Pauls' arms as she sees him at the bottom of the steps. She can't stop smiling at the fact that he is here.

"Stephanie." Paul holds on to Stephanie tightly, not wanting to let go. Not now and not ever. He can never lose her; he doesn't know what he would do without her.

Paul puts Stephanie down reluctantly as he realizes they have to go.

"Anyways, Steph are you ready to go?"

"Not really, but let's go anyway."

Vince stands staring at the two best friends and is very proud of this moment, the moment he figures out, that in a few short months he'll have to let his baby go, the moment her figures out she's finally all grown up and the moment he figures out that the two best friends are so in love it is so oblivious to the other. He sits back down in his black, leather recliner and watches them as they go out the door.

"You kids be safe out there. Have a great day."

"Ok we will dad. I'll call you later."

Stephanie walks out the door and to Paul's ivy green 1966 Mustang Shelby GT-350 with the two white stripes down the middle. "Your chariot my lady," Paul states while opening Stephanie's door.

Stephanie looks shocked as she gets into his car. She then looks up at Paul and teases him. "Why thank you kind sir, how gentleman like for the usual barbarian."

Paul put his hand over his heart and acts as if Stephanie's comment hurt him. "Hey, I am so not a barbarian. I'm not that bad am I?"

Stephanie rolls her eyes thinking of all the times she has had to see Paul grope the cheerleaders and whichever other girl he was with on that day. "You haven't seen yourself in the halls all over girls?"

Paul sighs and jogs around to his side of the car, along the way trying to think of what to say back, he was only all over the girls because it was what the rest of the guys did. He decides to stick with a sarcastic reply, just hoping Steph takes it as a joke. Paul opens his door and looks over at Steph and chuckles. "Please, they're all over me." He stands there for a second and stares at Stephanie, trying to figure out how he's going to tell her and if he is even going to tell her. He gets in and starts his car. Paul looks over and notices that Stephanie is wearing the outfit he likes so much; the black, tight fitting, leather pants and the red, long-sleeved shirt with her black heels. He turns back around cranks the car, puts it in drive, and backs out of the McMahon's driveway and heads towards McDonald's.

Steph looks over at Paul and realizes she never finished teasing him about all 'barbarianism,' and she decides to finish it off. "Oh and about the conversation from earlier Paul; it's whatever you want to say or make people think 'Clinton.'"

"Hey, you know I have never slept with anyone. I am saving myself for that special person. Thank you very much Ms. McMahon."

"And everyone else can't know this because?"

"Because it's just easier to lie I guess. I mean, I really don't know."

"Well, I know that the real you I know, is a really great guy whether you want to admit it or not. He could probably "get with" a girl before the "cool" you could even make a move."

"Hey, what makes you think that? I mean that's the "uncool" side of me that no one likes."

"Oh, so I'm a no one?" Stephanie asks acting hurt. "I like that side of you Paul."

Paul looks over at Steph and smiles. "Thanks Stephanie. That means a lot." He continues driving down the street until they are out of Steph's neighborhood.

"You're welcome Paulie. So, where are we going? I mean it is way too early for school."

"We are going to McDonald's to get my best friend an egg mcmuffin and a coffee," Paul replies smiling over at Stephanie.

"Wow that sounds really good."

"Ha-ha… of course it sounds good to you. But, I can't buy you one every day this year. I have to save some money for whatever girl thinks she's going to "get with" me."

"Excuse me? Paul, that was downright mean," Stephanie replies as she hits Paul on the arm. "And another thing, why do you think you have to have a girlfriend all the time huh? I mean you're a wonderful guy Paul, you'll find the right girl when it's time."

Paul leans over towards his side of the car trying to figure out what he said that made her jump off the handle like she did. "Well, first off that really hurt, and second I mean I don't know, everybody has one, I mean you don't need all those asshole jocks that you go out with all the time."

Steph knows she only goes out with those 'asshole jocks' because she can't have Paul, but at least most of the guys she has been with have treated her right, unlike Paul's bitch girlfriends. "You go out with a bunch of skanks that don't even love you. What's the difference?"

Paul looks out the window feeling as if a meteorite just hit him in the gut at three-hundred miles per hour. Steph is right about the girls he goes out with, but at that moment it wasn't what Paul needed to hear. Especially when Steph doesn't know the reason he broke up with Trish yet. "The difference being at least I don't actually screw them."

Paul messed up big time and he knows it, but he didn't mean to say it. It just came out in the heat of the moment. But, he of all people knows she hasn't had sex yet. They would have both told each other when and if they did, they tell each other everything, they're best friends. But, when she said that the girls he went out with didn't love him, it really hurt him considering his current situation. But, he hurt her worse and he knows that.

Stephanie looks out the window. She cannot believe he just said that. He should know she has never done anything remotely close to sex with anybody. This is why she hates Paul and his "coolness" persona. She really wishes he could stay the guy she knew, instead of; well whatever this was.

Paul sighs and looks over at Steph, first day of senior year and he has already messed up. "Steph please look at me. I'm really, really sorry."'

Does Paul really think a fake apology is going to work? It's not like he didn't mean to say what he did. If he hadn't meant it, then he wouldn't have said it. "I don't care Paul, whatever. Just drop me off at school, that way I won't ruin your reputation. Tell Trish I said hi."

Trish, there she goes again bringing up Trish. Steph has had big problems with her since he can remember, yet he still went out with her last year. If he really cares about her, why would he do that? Oh yeah, peer pressure. He looks back at Steph and sees her contemplating getting out, the car is still running but he has slowed down enough for her to jump out without getting hurt. "Stephanie, come on. Don't do this! Don't leave this like it is."

Paul notices his car is in front of the school now, and Stephanie opens the door trying to get out. Paul grabs her hand, and tries to pull her back towards his side of the car.

"Where are you going Stephanie? We were going to go get something for breakfast remember?"

She throws her hands up in the air, does he really not know where she's going? What is she going to do, get out of the car and go jump in some other guys? Actually that's not a bad idea. She decides it's not the best tactic if she wants to still have a ride home today. "I'm going to school Paul and until "you" decide to come back to school, I'm not going anywhere with Levesque the jock!"

"Stephanie are you serious? Come on, I'll take you to get something to eat, please let me make it up to you." At this point Paul is not above begging her, not if he wants to keep his best friend.

Make it up to her? How do you make a comment like that up to somebody? "No Paul, how in the hell do you plan on "making this up" to me? Huh?"

"I don't know… I…"

That' exactly what she thought. "Exactly, you don't even know who you are, so how the hell are you going to know that?"

"Stephanie, I didn't mean it."

"Call me when you've figured out how to "make it up" to me."

"I'm sorry about that Stephanie, I really am," Paul said as he tries apologizing one more time.

"You know you keep saying that today, and I'm getting sick and tired of hearing it. I mean God knows that's all it's been with you since last year with Trish is drama. You've changed; you're not the same guy I once knew."

Stephanie gets out of the car and starts to walk towards the school away from Paul, leaving him sitting in his car stunned. Paul turns in to the school parking lot, parks his car, realizing he is thirty minutes early, but he doesn't care. This gives him more time to think. Paul isn't wasting any more time. He can't, otherwise he'll lose the love of his life. He has to start making changes on himself and he has to start making them now. Paul walks to class, feeling saddened by the fact that he may have lost his chance with the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world.


	2. Lovers Minds Think Alike

Paul walks into his first period and sits down. He is early as hell and is ready for this first day to be over. It's gotten worse by the minute since he stepped through the front doors as a senior a couple of minutes ago. Earlier this morning, he thought today was going to be the day he finally told her. But no, he had to do what he always does. Be the conceded prick and turn things from bad to worse. He's realized lately that he does it every time. Well, so much for telling her how he feels today. That has gone out the window. Paul then hears a voice coming from the open classroom door.

Shawn Michaels walks through the door of Coach Hogan's class to surprisingly find his best friend sitting there. "Paulie, my best bud what in the hell is going on?"

"Oh my God, Shawn please do not tell me you're in here."

Michaels is five feet and ten inches tall, has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, skinny as hell but fast and he is the best wide receiver in the state of Connecticut, or at least that's what he likes to think. He is the class clown in every class, along with Paul of course, and he has been Paul's best "guy" friend since seventh grade. Ever since then they have been inseparable. They're practically brothers and fight like it too.

"Well of course I am, in fact I believe I have every class with you. Ha-ha!" Shawn is enjoying this way too much, since at the end of last year Paul told him that he would "make sure" he didn't have any classes with him. Looks like that didn't turn out too well.

"Dude, that is so not cool. I don't want to see your ass all day, every damn day. I already have to see you at practice."

"Ha-ha! Come on Levesque, we haven't seen each other all summer, might as well be together now!"

"Yeah whatever, just try to not get in trouble as much as last year ok?

"Yeah whatever, you're funny. Please, you talk more than I do; I'm just the silent killer."

"The silent killer, what do you mean by that…?" But, he spoke too soon as Coach Hogan had walked in and sat down at his desk. He put his hands under the desk to pull himself up, and when he did, he was surprised when there was an oily, gooey substance underneath it.

"Shit, what the hell is...? Great it's Vaseline. Michaels and Levesque, enough with the damn pranks ok? We've had to put up with your pranks for the past 3 years; I don't want this crap this year. Understand?"

Michaels couldn't stop laughing as he tried his best to "apologize." "Sorry Coach Hogan. But, on the bright side welcome back."

"Really Shawn, this is your welcoming back present? Well it sucks, just thought you should know."

Paul chuckles and leans back in his desk. "All his gifts suck coach, hell for my birthday this summer he brought me a deflated football."

"Hey, I was just letting you know that you suck as a quarterback. It was helpful criticism."

Coach Hogan chuckles and shakes his head, the boys had been like this since freshman year, they can never leave each other alone. "Michaels when you try to play quarterback and play it like Paul does, then you can criticize. But until then, keep your mouth shut."

Shawn puts on a smirk and mock salutes his coach. "Aye Aye, Captain Hogan!"

Coach Hogan scowls at Shawn as he passes out the necessary paper work for the start of the school, year. God knows he loves both Shawn and Paul, but damn when they're together, he just wants to strangle them both. They're great football players and he can tell they love the game, but the goofing around can't fly this year, or they won't graduate. Just because they can play football, that doesn't make up for the academic part. But thank God it's their last year. Hell, everyone knows he couldn't survive another.

Shawn turns back around in his chair and notices something bothering Paul. "So Levesque, how is the whole thing with Stephanie going?"

Shawn has known since ninth grade year, if Paul couldn't tell Steph he had to tell someone, and his best friend was the next one in line. "How do you think it is going? I screwed up; I don't even know any damn more. I have to fix it or I'm going to lose her."

"I feel the same about Rebecca, if I don't stop acting like a dog, well I don't know what's going to happen then."

"Maybe Stephanie and I shouldn't even try. Maybe we should stay friends; it's probably a lot less complicated."

Shawn looks at his best friend and sighs. "Maybe but you won't know unless you try Paulie. Let's just give them both some time; things will work out for the best."

"Yeah but I can't help but wonder if she's thinking about me?"

Little does he know…

Stephanie sits in class thinking about what she had said to Paul earlier. She feels really bad about it, not that she was wrong, because what she said was the truth. But maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt, being an athlete without the drama is completely impossible, but he doesn't have to change who he is because of it. She doesn't understand why he would want to do that. He's a great guy; kind, sweet, charming, smart, and most of all gorgeous. He's six feet and four inches tall, with dirty blonde hair, the most gorgeous hazel eyes, and his body is sexy beyond belief. Any girl would kill to even get to talk to him, including herself. But there's a lot that people here that don't know about him. They know the guy that dedicates his self to football twenty four hours a day and if has time off, spends it screwing around with the rest of the team or with the tramps that pay him any damn attention. But in reality, while he does love football, it isn't his whole life. Whether they believe it or not, he likes to draw and is really damn good at it. He doesn't hang out with the guys or tramps as often as people think either. He is usually at Stephanie's house watching a movie or helping her parents or just hanging out there. That is one thing she likes about him, if she had plans with him before some tramp at school then she comes first. He was just that kind of guy. So maybe she should talk to him and let him off the hook or maybe what she said actually meant something and he's willing to change. She sits and thinks for a few more minutes before deciding to just shake it off and let him think it over. It's time for class anyway, no more drama, not this year.

Just then a tall girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes walks in. As soon as she sees Stephanie she screams.

"STEPHANIE!" She runs over to Steph's desk and almost tripping.

Stephanie jumps up out of her desk to hug her best girlfriend. "OMG Rebecca, girl I have missed you so much."

Rebecca and Stephanie haven't seen each other all summer and Steph wants to know all of the details of Bec's summer especially with Shawn. "How is everything? How are you and Shawn doing?"

Rebecca Curci is Shawn Michaels' girlfriend. They have been dating off and on since sophomore year. They can't seem to make up their minds if they want to be together or not. Rebecca loves Shawn, but Shawn flirts with every girl that damn walks by him and claims they're "just friends." She just doesn't know if she can put up with it anymore.

"Hell same as the past two years, he just can't seem to keep his eyes and whether he admits it or not, his hands to himself. I just don't know if I can put up with him anymore. I love him, but there are fucking limits to love."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that from him. He needs to figure out if he wants you or wants to be a man-whore. And yes there are limits to loving someone, like Paul, I love him and always will, both ways of course. But he's just not Paul anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry honey, I know you love him. Maybe he just needs some time?" Rebecca hates that since Shawn and Paul became football stars they've changed slowly one year at a time.

"Yeah maybe, but I don't know. Maybe I should just forget about trying to pursue us and just stay long distance friends? I wonder what he's thinking about though."


	3. An Angry Mind is A Stupid Mind

As Paul goes through his locker, trying to find the books for his next class all he is thinking about is Stephanie. What is he going to do? He can't figure out if he should tell her or just let their friendship be. But, as he is thinking about all that is going on, he glances around and that is when he sees it. Across the hall stands Stephanie Marie McMahon with Rebecca and her ex-boyfriend Andrew Martin. He thought she never wanted to speak to him again, or at least that is what she has told him.

"Hey man, what's going on," Shawn says as he comes up to Paul?

They just got out of third period with Mr. Flair two minutes ago and Shawn comes out of class seeing Paul staring across the hall like a mad man. He can figure what's going on. It's Stephanie and Shawn knows it. Paul has been that way every time Steph is around since freshman year.

Shawn's voice startles Paul out of his thoughts. "Huh? What? Nothing man, nothing's going on. What about you?"

Paul was just trying to cover something up and Shawn can clearly see that. "Dude, come on we have been best friends since like forever. I know you. Where is she?"

"Who the hell are you talking about Shawn?"

"Stephanie, now where is she? Because, you have the same look on your face every time you see her, that "in love" look. Shawn winks at Paul, and he replies back by scowling at him.

"Well if you must know, she is over there with your girlfriend and Andrew."

Shawn notices how Paul scowled at the name Andrew and looks across the hall to find Stephanie and Rebecca smiling and talking to him. Now the fucker is going to get it.

"Oh HELL NO, I know he is not even trying to start shit right now. This fucker is going to get it."

"No Shawn, just let it be. He'll get what's coming to him eventually. I promise you that," Paul says as he walks off and slams his locker.

No he was going to get it now if it was the last thing Shawn was going to do. See it isn't just the fact Andrew has the audacity to talk to Stephanie after everything. It's that he is talking to Rebecca too. He can't stand other guys talking to Rebecca no matter if they are friends or not. Maybe it's his guilty conscience of other girls or maybe it's that he knows he can lose Rebecca at any time and that scares the hell out of him. Whatever it is, Andrew's ass is fixing to get it, and as Shawn walks across the hall fuming, Rebecca looks up and sees him coming. She figures she better warn Andrew before things get out of hand and Shawn starts shit with another guy.

"Andrew you better go, I think you might have some trouble if you don't."

"What are you talki…," Andrew looks to where Rebecca is looking and finds Shawn striding towards him.

Shawn walks over and gets right up in his face as close as he can get. "What the hell are you doing Martin? You got a death wish or something?"

Andrew stares at Michaels startled, he didn't know what he did wrong but he wasn't liking this at all. "No Michaels I was just talking, so calm down a little, alright bro."

Andrew reaches out to touch Shawn's shoulder, but when he does Shawn pushes him away. "Don't you fucking touch me you piece of trash."

"Shawn, Steph and I were just talking to him, what's wrong with th…"

"Oh nice Rebecca, so you want somebody else now, is that it?"

"No Shawn it's not, you're the one who is cheating on me every time I turn around. So right about now I could say you want somebody else."

"Oh bull shit Rebecca. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't be with you."

Rebecca is heated after Shawn and his accusing her bullshit, so she walks off down the hall as Shawn tries to speak again. She can't deal with it anymore. The lying, cheating, secrets, and accusing are all their relationship is lately and she is sick of it. She'll talk to him when he gets his head out of his ass and has some decency towards somebody.

"Becca, where the hell do you think you're going?" But, Shawn doesn't get an answer as she just keeps walking. Shawn turns back to Andrew and sees him smiling. That's it; the smug little bastard is going to get it if he keeps on. Shawn pushes Andrew back into the lockers, ready to take him down.

"Listen you stupid son of a bitch. I don't want you going near my girlfriend or even Steph for that matter. Stay the fuck away, from both of them, before me and Paul kick your ass."

Stephanie notices what Shawn said about Paul, but she doesn't understand. Why does Paul care about who she's talking to? It's none of his fucking business. Just then as she was about to say something to Shawn, Andrew beat her to it.

"What if they don't want to stay away Michaels? What if they actually like talking to a REAL man, if you catch my drift," Andrew says with a huge smile on his face?

Andrew knows that's going to fire Shawn up real quick, but he couldn't help it, especially when Shawn was just being a bastard to Rebecca and then told him to stay away from Steph. Yeah sure, like that's going to happen. Stephanie is single at the moment and so is he, so it's time for him to make his comeback for her while he can. God knows he screwed up last time, and damn him to hell if he does it again. Stephanie is Andrew's whole world and no one, not even her best friend Paul is going to take her from him. Paul will have to kill him first.

But as Andrew came out of his far away thoughts, all he saw was Shawn's fist wrenching back ready to fire the blow. Andrew slides to the side just in time as Shawn's fist is brought back and he lets it rip, sending the impact straight into…

"STEPHANIE," Paul yells and runs through the doors as she hits the ground bleeding.


	4. Almost A Confession in the Nurse's Off

As Paul sits in the nurse's office, he can't believe what the fuck just happened. He was just going to leave after seeing Andrew and Stephanie, but he didn't feel right about something. Looking back he is sure glad he didn't, he promised Vince that he would take care of her this morning and now look what happens. He doesn't know what he is going to say to her father. He is brought out of his thoughts by Stephanie's mumbling as she starts to wake.

"Steph, are you alright? God please Steph be alright." Paul runs over to the couch. She has been asleep on for the past hour, and he hopes to God she is ok. Because if she isn't Michaels is so dead.

"Paul, what the hell happened? Why am I in the nurse's office?" She was still a little dazed and confused, the last thing she remembers is Andrew trying to talk to her about his summer, and then Shawn went kind of crazy.

"Well, you and Rebecca were talking to Andrew when Shawn saw, and he got a little heated. He meant to swing on Andrew, and you tried to stop him, but it was too late. He hit you."

Stephanie can tell Paul was really upset, he looks like he had been crying before she woke up. His eyes are red and have moisture in them, he also looks nervous and won't look straight at her.

"Steph I am so sorry, I should have been there the whole time. This shouldn't have happened to you, God I broke my promise and I am so sorry." He was devastated, he was supposed to take care of her, but he didn't, and now look what happened.

"Paul, everything is fine, I am going to be ok. It's not your fault, and don't be too hard on Shawn either. But wait, what promise?"

"Huh, what are you… oh. Umm, your dad made me promise this morning that I would take care of you, and wouldn't let anyone hurt you this year. I told him I'd always be there for you and God now I've let you both down." He turns his head and stared at the door. He can't look at her, not just because of her getting hurt, but also because of what happened this morning. That's two times he has messed up and this is just the first day. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Paul you didn't let me down." Paul looks at her knowingly and she understands what he's thinking. "Ok, well… maybe this morning, but that is something that can be talked about later. Right now, what just happened, it was out of your control. It was an accident. I know if you were there, you would have protected me. No doubt about it." Steph looked at him lovingly and stroked her hand through his hair, and when she does Paul feels his heart just melt.

He loves when she does that, she always does that to make him feel better. Little does she know that it's also a turn on of his. Basically anytime she touches him, it's a turn on. It's only her, any other girl; even Trish, can touch him and it won't do anything, but Steph is just so damn amazing and sexy and so beautiful. Why the hell can't he have her? Why can't he just tell her how he feels and has felt since freshman year? Ok, he has to do it. It's now or never, Andrew was waiting on his chance to get her when they were talking, Paul could see it.

Stephanie interrupts his thoughts with something he was so tired of hearing, "Paul, you really are a great friend. Thanks for everything, you've been amazing."

"Yeah Steph, were friends and always will be…" Paul gets up and walks to the door. He can't tell her now, they're just friends. He blew it with that stunt this morning and he knows it. No second chances.

Stephanie can tell Paul is still down about something, and just as she is about to ask him what, she is interrupted.

The nurse comes in the office with a smile on her face. "Ahhh, Ms. McMahon how are you feeling, any pain or nausea, any headaches?"

Paul stands there by the door, watching Steph as she is being asked all these questions. He was going to leave and let her be, but the nurse came in. Now he can't leave because the nurse will ask him a bunch of damn questions too.

"I'm feeling fine, there is a slight headache, but that is it. When can I go home?"

"Well Ms. McMahon, I can fill out this prescription for pain medicine, and then you can be on your way. If you feel bad in the morning, don't be scared to stay home from school, and Mr. Levesque, can you take her home and make sure she is ok?"

"Yes mam' I can, I was going to if this didn't happen anyways."

"Well we sure better be glad, her knight in shining armor was there huh?"

Stephanie clears her throat as she is uncomfortable with this suggestion. God yes she wishes he could be her knight in shining armor. That's her dream come true.

"Yeah I'm glad I was there. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

Steph takes a look at Paul; she can't believe he didn't say anything smart or roll his eyes, or any of his normal mannerisms. Now she's certain, he is always going to be there, no matter what.

Paul stands by the door, waiting for the nurse to finish up anxiously, he may have been answering the nurse's statement, but he was secretly trying to send a message to Steph. He is going to be there for her always, no matter if it is as a friend or if she lets him more. They'll just have to cross that bridge if they ever come to it.

"Yes, well y'all seem like great friends, and I am sure y'all would do anything for each other. Here is your prescription Ms. McMahon, and y'all can be on your way. Hope you feel better."

Stephanie gets off the couch and smiles at the nurse. "Thanks for everything." Her and Paul leave the office, and go to the front desk. They get they're passes signed and get on their way. As Steph walks through the parking lot she stumbles a little and almost falls, Paul catches her and puts her back on her feet. When he looks back at her, he notices how close they are, and as he lets her go and starts walking towards the car, they are both thinking the same thing…

this is going to be a long damn year!


	5. Wrestling with Memories

Fifteen minutes after leaving school Paul comes to a stop at the McMahon family drive. "Alright Steph, we're here," Paul states as he pulls in.

As Paul pulls into the drive and looks up at the huge, beautiful, white house he can't help but remember all the great times and memories he's had here over the last four years, and it wasn't hard at all to have great memories with the McMahon's. Not when they had a boat, an outdoor pool, and whenever they wanted to, they could go watch wrestling since Vince owned and still owns one of the two biggest wrestling companies out there; the WWE, and the other being TNA, but they weren't and still aren't very good. Paul and Steph would always go and watch it from the front row whenever it came to town, and would also sometimes go with Vince out of state, but that was usually only during the summer when there wasn't any school.

And now that Paul thinks about it he and Steph haven't been to a show in a while. That's the perfect way to make-up everything to Steph, and to remind her of one of the things that brought them to become friends in the first place. Paul smiles, thinking about the memory that seems like only happened yesterday.

_Flashback – 4 Years ago (Eighth Grade Year)_

_"Shawn, what are you doing," Paul asks as he looks at Shawn from the bottom of the hill?_

_Shawn was lying in the grass, on top of the hill, staring across the school yard. "Sshh… I'm looking at Rebecca. She's really pretty isn't she?"_

_Paul starts to the top of the hill. "Umm, Shawn isn't that kind of weird or stalker like? I mean, Lynn had a stalker once, and it just kind of seems that way. Don't ya think?"_

_"Plus, she's a girl that is way out of your league Michaels, especially considering you're in the "friend zone"," Andrew says, coming up behind Paul laughing._

_"Andrew, first off this is not your business, and another thing, stay out of it before I punch you in the jaw," Shawn says._

_"Every girl is my business Michaels, whether you like it or not," Andrew tells Shawn, with a smug look on his face._

_Paul laughs at Andrew and shakes his head, he then looks at Shawn and says "Shawn, why don't you just go talk to her? You liked her last year, maybe even before that, but I wasn't hanging with your ass then."_

_"Paul, she doesn't like me and I know it. She's too pretty for me, and…" Shawn stops short as he looks over at Rebecca and notices another pretty face. "Whoa, check out the new girl," Shawn exclaims. _

_Paul turns and looks at the other side of the school and talking to Rebecca is the prettiest girl Paul has ever seen. She's tall for the age of thirteen, and has wavy, medium brown hair. "Who is that," Paul asks curiously?_

_"I don't know, but why don't you go find out? We can go over and talk to Bec and then introduce ourselves," Shawn states._

_"Please, Paul she is so out of your league, just like every other girl. You'll probably say something stupid anyway, like always," Andrew says with the same smug look he had a few minutes before._

_"Andrew shut your face. When was the last time you even talked to a girl? At least Paul and I talk to Bec; anyway don't you have a squirrel you can go play with or something?"_

_Paul didn't take Andrew's comment lightly. Especially not since Andrew is the reason his ex-girlfriend Stacy broke up with him. Andrew told her lies about him and other girls and Stacy believed him, it has been almost a year now but from time to time it still hurts Paul, so he takes a look at Andrew, and the anger that Paul has held back and dealt with, or so he thought, comes rushing back to the surface. Paul lunges at Andrew, hitting him straight in the gut. Andrew hits the ground hard; Paul swings at his face uncontrollably, hitting punches left and right. _

_Across the school yard, Rebecca notices the commotion, as everyone is running towards the top of the hill. She turns and runs toward it, knowing that earlier Shawn and Paul were up there. She makes it up the hill and pushes through the crowd. She sees Paul on the ground getting hit by Andrew. She doesn't know what to do. She looks at Shawn pleading with him to do something. _

_Shawn doesn't know what to do either, he is considerably smaller than both of them, and Paul wouldn't want him getting in the way, not this time._

_Paul is lying on the ground getting hit in the head hard, he knows he's getting his ass kicked, but all he has to do now is concentrate and catch Andrew off guard, and throw him off of him._

_Paul is about to get the better of him, but someone throws Andrew to the ground, Paul just knows that it's Shawn, and God help him he's going to get it. Paul sits up and as he is about to lay into Shawn but, he realizes it wasn't just Shawn who pulled Andrew off. _

_Also standing above Paul is the pretty girl from across the school yard. How the hell she managed to pull Andrew of he'll never know, Andrew is four times her size. Paul gets up from the ground and brushes himself off, he turns to look at Shawn to ask him what happened, but sees Bec frowning at him and he just knows he's about to get laid into._

_ "Guys, what the hell was going on over here," Bec asks as she gets closer to Paul and Shawn?_

_"Now Bec, you can't blame Paul ok? Andrew started it." Shawn knew what she was going to say to Paul, but she didn't even hear what Andrew said, so Paul didn't need her two cents worth on his behavior as always._

_"That doesn't mean he can start kicking his ass, Paul you have to think about football, I mean you can't start your high school career with beating the shit out of a guy that doesn't even damn matter in 8th grade. You would've been suspended if you hadn't have had someone save your sorry ass." Rebecca looks towards the girl she just met and smiles. _

_"Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry Bec, and thanks umm…" Paul looks at the new student asking for her name._

_The new girl smiles at Paul and says, "I'm Stephanie McMahon, and you are?"_

_"I'm Paul, nice to meet you," Paul says as he reaches out and shakes Stephanie's hand._

_Shawn hears her name and laughs. Everybody looks at him strange, so he then says, "I just realized that Steph can be her nickname."_

_"Haha whatever you guys want it to be. Although that is really obvious, don't cha think?"_

_"True, but Bec is practical too and you don't see us complaining, huh Paulie?"_

_"Yeah, Shawn and I just think Rebecca is just too long to say."_

_"My name is too long? How the hell… you know what never mind, so anyways Steph, you'll have to excuse them, they're jocks, so there brains don't function on the normal level that ours do."_

_"Hey, that may be true for Shawn but I am quite content with my work and passing classes," Paul says offended._

_Stephanie looks on and laughs at the scene in front of her, looks like she's made great friends already. Rebecca is such a sweetheart and they've already got plans this Saturday. Shawn seems pretty funny, and so does Paul, no doubt they're the class clowns._

_"So you guys, tell Steph about yourselves. I have already done my part of the friendship duty, so your guys' turn."_

_Shawn steps in front of Steph and shakes her hand. "Well, I'm Shawn, I play wide-receiver on the school football team, and I like to hang out with my best buddy here, so yeah and Paul's turn."_

_"Haha, whatever you say Shawn, anyways I'm Paul as you already know, and I am the quarterback of the school football team. I guess you can say that I like hanging with Shawn, but I also like hanging with Bec but I also…"Paul tries to continue but is quickly interrupted by Shawn._

_"Oh yeah, me too, sorry forgot about her. We love to hang with Bec; we just don't know why we do." _

_"Why thank you so much Shawn. I feel so loved. But yeah, this is us."_

_"Hey, I didn't even get to finish what I'm like," Paul says annoyed._

_"Paul, I'm so sure Steph will find every little detail out soon enough."_

_Stephanie starts laughing as she can tell this is going to be a great school year, especially if she is stuck with these three. "Wow you guys are ridiculous."_

_"Ha, girl you haven't known fun till' you've met me, Bec, and Paulie here. I mean were the greatest friends you can have."_

_Paul laughs at Shawn's little speech, "you'll also have to excuse Shawn. He is kind of conceded if you haven't noticed. See, he thinks he's the best wide-receiver in the state of Connecticut."_

_"Hey, I am the best receiver in this damn state."_

_Bec starts laughing at the guys, but soon realizes what time it is. "Oh crap, come on you guys let's go, time for class." Rebecca runs down the hill and towards the front doors of the school._

_Shawn runs quickly after Rebecca to catch up with her. Paul also starts to run towards them, but is quickly pulled back by Stephanie._

_"Whoa, what are you…?"Paul stumbles back, wondering what was going on._

_"Sshh… let Bec and Shawn walk by their selves."_

_"Oh, so you already know they like each other too huh?" _

_"Ahhh, so Shawn does like her, I figured that."_

_"Well duh, since last year actually, and you can tell too if you just watch how they act around each other, I just don't see why he doesn't talk to her."_

_"Same here, Bec swears up and down he doesn't like her like that, but I can just tell."_

_"Yeah same with Shawn, but I keep telling him to talk to her. But enough about Shawn, you never told me what you like to do, or anything. Or maybe you're like me and get interrupted every fifteen seconds and never get a chance to speak." _

_"Well, we stopped talking about any of that, so I figured we could just talk about it at lunch, but since we're alone I'll tell you now."_

_"Ok first question, what are some of your favorite things to do?"_

_"Hmmm… well, I have been a cheerleader since third grade, but not anything I really love to do."_

_"Then why do you do it?" _

_"My mom, she put me in it and was so proud of me that I couldn't bear to let her down, so I've been doing it ever since." _

_"Yep, you sound like me and football. I mean I love playing it, but I'm not the one to go for it as a career, although my parents want me to, but anyways what else?"_

_"Well, of course like y'all I love to hang with friends, so since y'all are the only friends I have here, I guess I'll be hanging out with y'all."_

_"Fine with us, I could use somebody to hang out with so I don't have to watch Shawn and Rebecca look at each other with goo-goo eyes."_

_"Haha very true, but there is one other thing I love to do, I just don't let anybody know I do."_

_"Well what is it; I mean it can't be that bad."_

_"Tell me something else you like to do first, I won't laugh I promise." _

_"What you think I have something I do that I'm not telling or something?" _

_"Paul, you're a football player twenty-four hours a day. There has to be something you do in your spare time that isn't just that."_

_"Fine, I watch wrestling ok… like WWE that type of stuff. Shawn thinks it's lame but I don't know, I mean it actually seems pretty cool if you ask me."_

_"Well congratulations, you're my new wrestling buddy Paul." _

_Paul looks at Stephanie like she's gone crazy. "Wait what do you mean?"_

_"That's the secret I have too, I think wrestling is genius, it has the athletic part, along with the TV soap opera storylines, I mean it's just so amazing."_

_"No way, you have to be joking; I have never heard a girl that has said she's interested in wrestling. Like Bec, she absolutely hates that I watch because, it's just so childish to her. But you, you're so damn awesome Stephy."_

_"Stephy, I thought it was Steph?"_

_"I don't know, Stephy can be like my own, personal name for you or something, don't tell Shawn though, or Bec because, I don't want them taking it from me." _

_"Haha I won't Paulie, I won't." Steph has to admit she loves the new nickname, because, not only was Paul really adorable and funny, but he was actually pretty cute too, downright gorgeous if she was being totally honest. His gorgeous, hazel eyes were downright beautiful._

_"So, how did you get into wrestling? I mean how has it turned out to be one of your fave things to do?"_

_Stephanie is surprised he didn't figure it out right away. Most boys usually do because her family is loaded and everyone knows that. But, Paul doesn't seem like that type of person, and she was happy about that. "You didn't notice my last name did you?"_

_"What do you mean; I mean its McMahon… oh!" It took him a second but, Paul just figured it out, McMahon was the name of the boss that always came out and messed with the wrestlers, he was also the real owner of WWE, and Paul knew exactly who he was. "Vince McMahon is your dad, hmm… would have never guessed." Paul was truly surprised about this, Steph looks nothing like her father, must take the looks from her mother._

_"Haha, what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Because, you just seem so much cooler then Vince is on TV, haha just kidding."_

_Stephanie laughs at his joke, but honestly it's true, her dad can be downright horrible, even out of character, but only if you push him to it. "Well, I am a lot cooler then my dad, I will give you that."_

_"Oh, and you don't look like him either by the way." Paul looks her up and down, trying to find one simple thing that's Vince. Besides her and Vince's smile, she definitely doesn't get her good looks from him, that part is for sure._

_"Thank you lord, damn I was waiting for that."_

_"Waiting for what? That you don't look like Vince."_

_"Yes, I was hoping I didn't, no offense to my dad, but I've just never been told I do or don't so thank you for that._

_"No problem Stephy." _

_Paul winks at Steph and they continue to walk _

_As they continued to walk through the halls they finally came to the fork in the road that makes them part ways. _

_"Well Stephy, it was nice to meet you and maybe we can hang soon or something."_

_Steph starts to walk down the hallway, not wanting to be later then she already is. "Yeah, maybe we can make it a group thing this weekend. Bec has my number if you want it, just call me and we'll work something out."_

_Paul is walking down the opposite hall towards his class. "Yeah, I'll call you later, see ya Steph."_

_They both turn and walk their separate ways down the dismal, quiet hallway. As Stephanie is fixing to go into her class, she hears Paul calling her name. She turns to look at Paul._

_"Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know, that you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I am being completely and totally honest right now." Paul smiles at her and starts to walk to his class again._

_Steph smiles, and before she has a chance to respond, Paul reaches his class and walks inside. _

_*End Flashback* _Paul is sitting in his car just remembering how they used to be, when they didn't fight like this, whenever they fought in the past few years, it was always little things that they forgot about by the next hour and let it go. Now everything is so complicated, and there is too much drama involved in their friendship for Paul to even consider talking to her about becoming more, not that she would want to, they are "just friends."

Speaking of Stephanie, Paul notices she's very quiet and decides to look over at the passenger side of his car and he sees that Steph is nowhere to be found, then he looks towards the house and sees her walking up the steps. He jumps out of the car and quickly and runs to catch her.

Paul grabs her shirt sleeve and spins her around to face him, "Steph, you were just going to leave without saying bye to me or anything? I'm hurt Steph really I am."

Paul lets a smile slip, letting Steph know he's kidding, but Steph isn't in the mood for jokes, "Paul, it's not like you were paying attention to me anyway, we were sitting in that car for ten minutes, and all you said was we're here. I said your name I swear twenty times if not more, and you were just daydreaming. I'm surprised you even came out of your day dreams about Trish to notice I was gone."

Stephanie turns away and stares at her front door. She can't even look at Paul right now, especially not after everything that has happened today. What just happened in his car wasn't really a huge deal, especially considering the fact that Steph didn't even know what Paul was really daydreaming about, she just decided to give a low blow to make him feel like shit even more.

"Actually, I was figuring out how to make it up to you."

"And how Paul, how are you going to make all of this shit that's happened today up to me?"

"It's a surprise ok? Just trust me, I know that's going to be kind of hard considering what you've been through today, thanks to me, but Steph I want to remind you of why I'm so lucky to have you in my life. If that is ok with you Stephanie?"

Paul looks at her confident, but also desperately at the same time. He hopes she says yes, God only knows how much he's going to have to work to earn the friendship they once had back again, but he was willing to do that, because without Steph, his life as he knows it will surely be over.

"Ok Paul fine, show me what I've been missing. But, please don't screw this up."

"I won't Steph, trust me, you can count one me." Paul runs back to his car, hops in, and takes off, but not before waving goodbye and blowing a kiss to Steph. He has a lot of making up to do, and he plans on not screwing anything up this time.


	6. Sweetest Moment They

Ok, so I have finally updated and am getting in more gear with it! I am actually almost done with the next two chapters of this story, and the first chapters of two new stories. Ha! I so love summers. :) Ok, so I would like to thank punkrockgirl98 and McMahonHelmsleyEraFan for their support, reviews, advice, and a lot of help on this story and my other stories! Thanks you guys! So, on to the story, please R & R! Thanks guys! :) Sorry it's shorter then they have been, but the next chapter is pretty long, so this is some short and sweet fluff filler! :D

* * *

><p>Paul jumps in his car and races towards the McMahon's house, it is now Tuesday afternoon and Paul is just getting out of school. He is bound and determined not to be late or mess this day up in any way possible. He was on his way to her house because Stephanie didn't make it to school today, she had called Paul this morning and told him she wouldn't be going, Paul being the caring guy that he is tried to talk her into letting him stay out with her. She was quick to dismiss the idea, too quick for his liking if Paul was being honest. Her reasoning was that he needed to be in class. Paul knew she just didn't want him around her at the moment, and how can he blame her?<p>

Paul turns onto the McMahon's street and continues towards their house. When he finally arrives he notices Shane and Vince sitting on the front porch as if they're waiting for someone and he has a feeling it's him they're waiting on. Paul pulls in to the driveway and parks, he jumps out of the car and walks towards the porch, as he is walking towards it both of the McMahon men get up to greet him.

Vince begins the conversation that Paul is dreading. "Paul, I'm sure you know what this is about, we just wanted to talk to you for a second about what happened yesterday."

Though Vince looks very calm and collected, the look on Shane's face is quite different. Paul is certain Shane probably wants to rip him in half, but he just hopes it could wait until he finishes his story and then Shane can rip away at him as much as he likes, Paul isn't going to stop him.

"Paul do you want to tell us what happened yesterday," Shane asks as he looks on at the man he considers responsible for Stephanie getting hurt?

"Ok, I'll start with yesterday after we left here…" Paul tells the story exactly as the events happened yesterday, only leaving one minor detail out of the equation. He doesn't exactly want to tell his best friend's father and brother that he basically called her a whore, so he left out what exact comment caused this whole dysfunctional situation. When Paul finishes with his take on the events, Vince seems pleased with how everything went down; Shane however isn't so content with Paul's story.

Shane looks at Paul and laughs causing his father to look at him with a disappointing look. Shane looks at his father and shrugs, and then continues the conversation with Paul. "Ok, so basically what you're saying is it was nobody's fault really, it was just an unfortunate accident? That is what you want us to believe?"

"Shane, what reason does Paul have to lie? We have known him for four years now and I just don't believe he would lie to us about a situation so severe, especially when it has to do with his best friend."

"Ok fine, but Paul where the hell were you? Why didn't you protect my sister like you promised you would? You could have stopped the whole argument if you had been there, so I want to know where you were."

Paul doesn't know how to explain why he wasn't there, he should have been and he knows that, but what is he supposed to tell them, that he saw the girl he was in love with across the hall with her ex-boyfriend and jealously over took his common sense? Yeah that sounds real logical. He decides again to omit something from his case, at this point Paul feels like he is on trial for a murder and he is lying on the bench, being around the McMahon's can make you feel that way.

"You see, Shawn and I have always had a problem with Andrew ever since middle school, and when I saw him over there talking to Stephanie I just got so heated and decided that it would be the best decision for everyone if I just walked away, however that didn't wind up being the best decision for any one, and I really am sorry I let my personal problems get in the way. I should've been protecting Steph but instead I was worried about myself.

Shane was fixing to reply with a smart remark, but Vince was quick to stop him. "Paul its ok, you go on inside and get Steph, SmackDown starts in a couple of hours." Vince winks at Paul who quickly turns to go inside.

Paul is on his way up the steps to Steph's room skipping every other step. He turns left and walks down the long hallway towards her room.

In her room Stephanie sits on her bed listening to Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away' blast from her iPhone. She hears footsteps coming down the hallway and hurries to finish her make-up, as soon as she's done she jogs towards her bedroom door, and opens it quickly and steps out, just hoping that it's Paul. She looks down the hall and there he is, striding towards her but looking down at the floor guiltily.

Paul looks up and sees Steph standing there in the door way. She's wearing a pair of tight fitting denim jeans, a black tank top with purple trim, and a pair of purple and black flip-flops to finish off the ensemble. He notices she's wearing make-up but not too much. He's never really understood why she wears it at all, she looks stunning without it. But, right now Paul can hardly breathe because she looks so stunning. She may be in a tank top and jeans, but she's always looked absolutely gorgeous in whatever she is wearing especially to Paul.

Steph looks at Paul and smiles. He looks so handsome in her favorite pair of faded blue jeans, black Stone Cold Steve Austin What t-shirt, and his black leather jacket, completed by a pair of dark aviators and black cowboy boots. Damn all the girls at school who got to see him in that outfit all day today. "Hey Paul, how was school?"

Paul chuckles. Haha yea as if she doesn't know. But then again maybe she doesn't, because when she's not there it's not the same, it's so boring and there's no light in his day. "Same as usual, boring and papers due on Friday of course, oh and a whole lot of gossip."

"Well of course, you're a jock Paul that's all your life is." Steph rolls her eyes. She had forgotten for a second that she was still angry with him about yesterday, but as soon as she heard the word gossip it brought back up all the shit she's been put through with Paul.

Stephanie slams her door closed and tries to walk past Paul, but before she can make it past Paul grabs her arm and pulls her back.

Stephanie lets out an annoyed sigh and glares at Paul, "Paul let me go, SmackDown is fixing to start and I want to get there so let's go."

Paul sighs and brings her closer to him; damn she is killing him with the minimal distance between their bodies. Paul clears his head of those thoughts and goes back to reasoning with Stephanie. "Steph, you can't still be mad at me for yesterday, I told you I was sorry. Steph I really can't stand it when you're mad at me. Please can we move past this, I'll get down on my knees if I have to."

Steph rolls her eyes and giggles. "Yeah Paul sure, I would love to see that happen. Come on, you have too much pride."

But, as much as she swore he wouldn't do it, the next thing she knows he is down on his knees in front of her.

"Paul what are you…?" Paul puts his hand up to silence her, she looks on with wide eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Stephanie I am sorry ok? I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday, that was wrong of me. I know you haven't done anything close to that. I should know because I'm your best friend, and your mine. That point being made, I'm not willing to lose you, you're way too important to me. And yes I should have been there yesterday to protect you and I know I wasn't. But Steph, I promise none of the previous mentioned things will ever happen again I swear. Please, please, please, and this going to sound a little weird but bear with me." He takes a look at Stephanie to make sure she's listening, but when he looks up he doesn't notice a look of concentration, he sees a look of sadness and tears are rolling down her cheeks. He stands up really quickly and wipes them away. "Steph, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

Steph holds up her hand to stop him from going any further. "Paul, it's just that this is probably the sweetest moment we've ever had."

Paul tries to laugh it off, but he can't but feel like there is something more. "Well, let me get finished before the water works start again. Here it goes, Steph, please take me back!"

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle. This so sounded like a couple's conversation at this point. She looks back at Paul and smiles. "Yes Paul I'll take you back."

They both chuckle and pull each other in for a hug, they didn't want to let go but they did have a show to get to. "Ok Steph, so are you ready for some SmackDown?!"

Stephanie looks up at Paul and smiles, "of course Paul, I am always ready for some wrestling!" She starts to walk towards the steps but then is pulled back again. She looks up at Paul strangely wondering what was going on.

"No you're not; you are not going out like that." Paul chuckled when he saw Steph glare at him.

"What is that supposed to mean mister?"

"Well Ms. McMahon, you don't have a wrestling shirt on," and he points to down at her tank-top.

She rolls her eyes and walks back to her room. She looks in her closet and finds her The Rock Boots 2 Asses tank. She switches tank tops quickly and runs back out of her room.

"Oh God, really you had to wear The Rock? God McMahon I can't believe you would do this to me." He sighs and starts down the steps.

Steph quickly jogs behind him down the steps, putting her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah well you know I hate Stone Cold, so deal with it." She walks past him and sticks her tongue out as she opens the front door.

"What makes you think I'll let you ride in my car with that shirt on," Paul raises his eyebrows curiously, and walks down the steps after her.

"Paul, I'm your gorgeous best friend, you'll give me a ride anywhere I want and anytime I want too." She turns and smiles at him as she runs towards his car, running past her dad and brother and saying goodbye.

Little does Steph know that she's definitely right, she is downright gorgeous and he would do anything she wanted in a heartbeat. Paul walks past Vince and Shane and nods, he walks faster and makes it to Steph's side of the car and opens the door for her and smiles, she gets in and he closes it. He jogs to his side of the car and gets in and they take off down the road happier than they've been in the past day and a half.


End file.
